Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Fungo Dorato mi potresti aiutare a cercare informazioni sul Fungo Dorato, io ho cercato ma nn ho capito ke poteri hanno o in che mondo vivono, se dici anke gli altri utenti di aiutarmi ti sarei grato, quell'Heartless è un punto interrogativo d'oro ambulante--PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Ottimo ottimo lavoro Axel per Fungo Dorato cosi anche le mie ricerche sono andate avanti XD, comunque ci sono altri Heartless che non so ancora nulla o quasi ovvero: *Eliminator *Erroragno di Danno *Erroragno Premio *Erroragno di Metallo tutti loro sono Heartless apparsi solo in Coded (Eliminator è stato messo solo su Re: coded), non sapevo dell'esistenza di questi Heartless in quanto non esistono video del normale Coded ma solo di Re: Coded, l'unico di cui ho trovato informazione è Erroragno ma se trovi altre informazioni su di lui sarebbe grandioso, io intanto sto vedendo i video di Re: coded e andando avanti con i Nesciens--PRISON KEEPER 12:34, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Eliminator è uguale gli altri non ne sono sicuro ma ho letto *Bug Block (x Erroragno) *Bug Prize (x Erroragno Premio) *Bug Demage (x Erroragno di Danno) *Bug Metal (x Erroragno di Metallo) ma non sono sicuro che siano i loro veri nomi (eccetto x Eliminator)--PRISON KEEPER 14:01, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) hai trovato delle info sugli Heartless di coded?--PRISON KEEPER 17:46, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio. 18:26, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) HEARTLESS non ti preoccupare x il tempo--PRISON KEEPER 18:27, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) senti Axel, io sto ristrutturando le pagine degli Heartless se puoi aiutarmi ti sarei grato, gia ho fatto con lo Shadow, vedi come l'ho fatto e fai gli altri come puoi, io ora mi occupo della tipologia Ombre, tu te ne occupi di un'altra, appana hai finito con quella tipologia passi a un'altra lo stesso faccio io e cosi via, le pagine devono essere strutturate cosi: Hearltess normali: descrizione con punti deboli e punti di forza locazione abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come soldato e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia curiostà (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm, versioni alternative e forme in mondi come città di halloween o altri) Hearltess boss: descrizione storia (con sottosezioni dei vari giochi) mondi abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come sergente e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia con punti deboli e forza curiosità (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm e forma in mondi come città di halloween o altri) spero di esserti stato chiaro e che mi aiuti grazie^^--PRISON KEEPER 12:26, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto per Invisibile perfetto, manca solo il significato del nome che lo metto dopo io, mentre per le strategie di 358 o le vedi su la Wikia inglese o le faccio io, ma sei stato grande bravo!--PRISON KEEPER 13:10, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) turni ke ne dici di fare a turni, io ho finito le ombre, tu ora fai gli spietati e te li correggo, poi faccio i guerrieri, tu fai artiglieria e correggo e cosi via, dato che ho un pò di problemi, dimmi se ti va bene?--PRISON KEEPER 15:34, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) splendid splendido lavoro con Invincibile e Orcus, ho messo la storia, la strategia e il significato del nome per Invincibile, mentre per Orcus ho corretto alcune cose nell'aspetto e significato del nome (la strategia non l'ho fatta perchè hai detto che guardavi i video), ma ottimo lavoro, continua cosi. p.s. hai visto le news x bbs fm?--PRISON KEEPER 17:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) News nell'arena del miraggio potrai affrontare la Balena e come arena ci saranno 2 nuove: La balena (dentro) e il mondo di pinocchio (in mezzo al mare), il che fa supporre che ci saranno questi 2 nuovi mondi e che spieghera come la Balena sia diventato un mondo in KH1, Nesciens con nuovi colori e oltre alle Unioni-D si avrà l'abilità Illusion ovvero ti puoi trasformare in Nesciens. Inoltre anche se la news è vecchia si può affrontare Eraqus in armatura. p.s. ho messo l'immagine della spada di Orcus. --PRISON KEEPER 17:35, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) video ben pochi e di scarsa qualità, le immagini sono vere sono guardia di ferro di fm e pilota aereo di fm--PRISON KEEPER 18:07, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Darkside Ho fatto le varie sezioni per la strategia di Darkside, tu completale e metti l'aspetto e significato del nome, poi fai seguace oscuro e io comincio i guerrieri appena hai finito--PRISON KEEPER 18:30, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Titano in BBS non appare il Titano del Ghiaccio ma il Colosso di Ghiaccio, che si tratta di una copia del titano, infatti sia nel diario che ade lo dicono intolre ade dice pure "la prossima volta devo prendere un vero titano", probabilmente i titani erano ancora imprigionati--PRISON KEEPER 19:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) secondo me intende "vero titano" nel senso di un altro titano, infatti poi per la sua coppa chiamerà il titano di roccia...secondo me è solo un'altra traduzione errata in Kh BbS, poi non so, potrei anche sbagliarmi...Master Xehanorth. è confermato in tutte le lingue dice colosso di ghiaccio è anche stato detto credimi, controlla nella wikia inglese--PRISON KEEPER 19:43, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) io avevo messo le informazioni in Titano del Ghiaccio perchè pensavo fosse purtroppo un'altra traduzione sbagliata...in effetti se ci guardi Colosso di Ghiaccio e Titano del Ghiaccio, oltre ad essere uguali, hanno anche gli stessi attacchi, a parte lanciare i proiettili di ghiaccio...sinceramente non so se sono due nemici diversi, e soprattutto allora colosso di ghiaccio da dove arriva? nel diario non dice che è una copia di qualcosa...ripeto, personalmente penso sia un altro errore di traduzione (purtroppo BbS ne ha fin troppi), comunque se volete possiamo benissimo fare la pagina del Colosso...Master Xehanorth. Te l'ho detto, inoltre ho anche visto una cosa, nei personaggi di solito ci mettono dove sono apparsi per la prima volta, esempio: Jack Skeletron -Nightmare before Christmas (1993), il Colosso di Ghiaccio invece non ha tale informazione come se fosse un personaggio creato in BBS, dunque non può essere un'errore--PRISON KEEPER 12:06, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Yap, sono io: se cerchi bene troverai anche una mia (accesa) critica nei confronti del manga di KH-- 14:02, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Fai pure ^_^-- 20:16, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Descrizione Colosso di Ghiaccio Ecco la descrizione sul diario di Aqua: "Un gigantesco mostro di ghiaccio creato da Ade". Magari ha ragione PRISON KEEPER, anche sul fatto che non ha film Disney di orginine quindi non è mai apparso, comunque io continuo a chiedermi perchè debba essere un altro mostro e non lo stesso...BAH!...Master Xehanorth. certo è giusto attenerci alla descrizione della storia, e sicuramente Nomura non aveva in mente di fare BbS quand'è uscito KH XD Ah ho creato la pagina di Port Royal, ma mi sa che ho fatto un casino con le immagini, se puoi controllare e metter a a posto mi fai un piacere, perchè non ho veramente tempo oggi ! Master Xehanorth. Axel... Ho sentito parecchi litigi in questi giorni fra Laxaeus e Prison. Si accusano a vicenda, Teo prende le parti di Laxaeus dicendo che Prison fa il capo, e da me arrivano messaggi da entrambi le parti. Mi è toccato rimuoverli i poteri da admin per impedire grossi guai. Te sei ancora admin, perchè sembra che tu non abbia mai avuto nessun problema, e ti ho visto parlare pacificamente in discussione di Teo e Prison. Per cui vorrei la tua versione dei fatti: qualcuno si è comportato da "mafioso"? Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, incolpato qualcun altro? Vorrei solo sapere se tu sai qualcosa perchè c'è troppa confusione fra Laxaeus e Prison. Uno dei due deve essere il casinista, per cui entro stasera vorrei risolvere la faccenda rimuovendolo dal sito. Finora sono successe delle cose e nessuno mi ha avvertito, ho sperato che i litigi fra i due si chiarissero da soli ma serve una decisione per chiudere la cosa definitivamente. Tu cosa sai, quindi, di questa storia?-- 10:58, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Bella ottimo lavoro con Port Royal, io ora carico le immagini e metto gli Heartless e i Nessuno, davvero ottimo complimenti, inoltre ho finito di ampliare gli Heartless guerrieri, se puoi occuparti degli Heartless Artiglieria sarebbe grandioso--PRISON KEEPER 13:39, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) ho messo le immagini a Port Royal, gli abitanti, H e N--PRISON KEEPER 14:37, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) p.s. se puoi fare gli Heartless artiglieria ti sono grato, dato che so stracco oggi--PRISON KEEPER 14:54, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Decisione Ho pensato ad una soluzione per i recenti problemi di litigi fra admin, la potete trovare e commentare qui.-- 17:33, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Risposto Anch'io, ti ho risposto. Comunque con Malefica non c'era niente da fare, c'è stato un errore durante la modifica della citazione e ho divuto cancellarla, poi la rimetteranno. . 19:23, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sembra che alcune wiki siano collegate ed altre no. Kingdom Hearts Wiki e Nonciclopedia conservano lo stesso nickname, ma non con Wikipedia. Dovrai fare un account per quella separata.-- 13:19, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Questo è colpa di wikia. Ah, e ricordati di firmare.-- 16:15, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Fiume senza Tempo ho creato la pagina del Fiume senza Tempo. Come al solito controllate per le immagini (non so se avete capito ma non sono il mio forte XD). C'è un problema coi personaggi. parliamo di altri personaggil non gli stessi Orazio e Pietro che incontriamo negli altri episodi della saga...ho deciso di fare collegamente ipertestuali del tipo Clarabella (Il Fiume senza Tempo) oppure Pietro Gambadilegno (Il Fiume senza Tempo) per indicare che si tratta di personaggi vecchi...fatemi sapere! Master Xehanorth. lo so io infatti avevo messo primo (ufficiale) cortometraggio perchè Walt Disney in persona definiva che il "vero" topolino appariva in Steamboat Willie, che poi è quello che gli ha dato il successo. Guarda sono sicuro di questo perchè l'ascesa di topolino è stato un argomento della mia tesina alle superiori! Master Xehanorth. certo che ha funzionato! ma io praticamente erano 3 anni che avevo già in mente di farla su topolino, poi la sua nuova "rinascita" con il marketing di kingdom hearts mi ha dato la spinta che mi serviva a cominciare il lavoro. è una di quelle cose che non moriranno mai quindi è naturale che sia ancora di interesse comune. E sono sicuro che la Disney in generale non tramonetrà mai, non solo ovviamente per kingdom hearts, ma perchè rappresenta un mondo a parte, è un mondo nel quale ognuno di noi deve per forza entrare a far parte prima o poi. Comunque grazie e auguri per la tua tesina! in generale che argomento volevi fare oltre Disney? (P.S. io non so come fa certa gente a non amare Topolino & co. XD) Master Xehanorth. Disney / Bosco dei Nani intanto ti chiedo di controllare che sia a posto il bosco dei nani. e poi certo dammi la mail così (sempre se ho tempo, essendo tutta la settimana fuori casa è difficile essere civilizzati) parliamo un pò! riguardo alle attuali storie Disney, devo darti ragione: io ho quesi smesso di leggere alcune delle inquietanti storie che ci fanno leggere su Topolino. basta con Paperino trasformato in agente segreto, basta con wizards of mickey, storia che tra l'altro, secondo me, ha perso totalmente senso quando hanno deciso di metterci dentro addirittura le Leggende del mondo di WoM. Devo essere sincero con te: topolino in quanto personaggio non è il mio preferito. ne sono affascinato in quanto simbolo, non mi piacciono le storie in cui topolino risolve sempre tutto. mi affascina invece questo nuovo topolino che ci stanno facendo apprezzare nel mondo dei videogiochi, un pò diverso dal solito, anche dark in certi casi. credo che sia un modo anche per rilanciare la figura di topolino anche tra gli adulti, oltre che tra i giovani di oggi. Master Xehanorth. Nuova Wiki??? Ciao Axel8! mi sono collegato dopo giorni di assenza e...COS'è QUESTA NUOVA KINGDOMHEARTS.WIKI??? chi ha fatto tutto questo??? a me piaceva tanto quella vecchia =( sigh! Master Xehanorth. Si cancella pure mi sono segnato tutte le 2 mail...oggi per me è stata una grande giornata...100% in tutte le 3 avventure di BbS! Stanotte Last Episode e poi mancano solo quelle due pippe di Vanitas Sentiment e Mysterious Figure! Master Xehanorth OK per i mondi, scusa ma scrivere le storie mi piace e quindi facevo i mondi intanto...comunque ok aspetterò quando sarà il momento. Riguardo il resto, certo che ho sentito parlare di Epic Mickey! credo che sarà un gioco spettacolare, non solo per la novità, ma anche perchè è un topolino che torna alle origini, con alcuni personaggi che si sono persi nel tempo e molti non sanno neanche che esistessero! peccato solo che...NON HO LA WII :( Master Xehanorth﻿